Una Historia Retorcida
by mel-yug15
Summary: Bueno en primera feliz Halloween atrasado xP jajaja T-T lamento sinceramente la ausencia así que este es mi dulce-truco para ustedes ... Sobre la sinopsis solo diré que esta basada en una historia real... xD si es malo dejarme ver Investigation Discovery en la madrugada jajajaja es un one shot...


Feliz Halloween XP

KHR no es mio, solo tomo prestados a sus sexys personajes.

* * *

Una historia retorcida

 **El paisaje del lugar no se nada agradable ya que podíamos visualizar una vieja granja, la cual estaba en ruinas prueba de que llevaba tiempo abandona por sus dueños originales… los cultivos se notaban secos, la tierra que alguna vez prometía ser la más fértil del mundo ahora estaba árida donde a veces pasaban algún cuervo en busca de algo para comer; el granero que alguna vez fue de color rojo brillante ahora apenas se podía apreciar algo de ese color ya que el sol se encargó de borrarlo con el pasar de los días y la casa… la casa que alguna vez fue habitada y daba un ambiente acogedor y cálido ahora era fría, húmeda y lo único que podía transmitir era una sensación perturbadora acompañada del chirrido de algunas ventanas que el aire movía.**

 **Si… un ambiente bastante tétrico, bueno algo normal si tomamos en cuenta de que este lugar fue testigo de "eso…"; realmente es curioso como a veces uno como ser humano puede crear a su propio demonio y verdugo… donde tristemente este fue el caso, supongo que les gustaría saber la historia… jeje en verdad que son curiosos, pero antes de comenzar debo advertirles, aunque teniendo en cuenta el estado del lugar se darán una idea de que esta historia no tiene un final feliz ni mucho menos lindo… bueno veo que siguen aquí, así que podemos comenzar…**

En ese entonces este lugar era muy rico y próspero, la tierra era fértil, el clima parecía favorecer a los habitantes del pueblo. Si… un lugar muy tranquilo, donde todos los vecinos se llevaban bien y vivían en armonía.

Justamente en la granja de la colina se acababa de instalar una nueva familia que recién llegaba de Italia, parecían personas amables: un matrimonio a la vista alegre con un pequeño niño rubio. En apariencia la familia Vongola parecía ser una familia mas que escapaba de la dura crisis de su patria y buscaba cumplir su sueño de una vida perfecta en otro país, aunque obviamente todos sabes que ante el público TODOS demostramos una faceta y a puerta cerrada es otro mundo diferente… donde ellos no eran la excepción, aunque en apariencia no era algo grave.

Realmente la familia no estaba conformada por 3 integrantes si no por 5… bueno 4, en primera estaba Iemitsu Vongola padre de familia quien de mostraba ser algo estricto y recto en todo lo que hacía… aunque en el interior de su casa era un cero a la izquierda, después Nana Vongola una mujer siempre sonriente, cálida y amable… pero ella escondía un gran secreto y pesar ya que habían escapado de Italia por las guerras donde una bala perdida le arrebato la vida de su primogénito donde ese pesar la atormentaba día con día y por ello siempre buscaba mimar y sobreproteger a su tercer hijo, Luce la segunda hija del matrimonio quien no estaba con ellos ya que al ser mayor ella decidió ir a vivir en otro país con su novio y ahora actual esposo así que no se sabe mucho de ella realmente solo que a veces le manda cartas a sus padres para preguntarles como esta o informales de como esta ella… y por ultimo esta Giotto, un niño en apariencia dulce y amable así como su madre pero en realidad es un monstruo caprichoso que cree que el mundo debe darle todo lo que desea…

 **Saben es curioso, si lo pienso todo esto se pudo evitar si Nana no lo hubiera mimado y sobreprotegido, realmente si se analiza fríamente todo esto se pudo haber evitado si hubiera recibido un buen chanclazo cuando era pequeño en ver de permitirle hacer lo que deseara y darle lo que pedía cuando lo deseaba… jeje perdón estoy desvariando y me desvió de la historia, aunque nadie puede culparme ya que esto es su culpa… o tal vez no… bueno sigamos…**

Tristemente las discusiones del matrimonio siempre eran iguales o similares:

\- Ya deja de molestar a Giotto – decía Nana algo estresada y molesta mirando con el ceño fruncido a su esposo.

\- Nana lo estas sobreprotegiendo, el debe entender que a veces no es no – opinaba Iemitsu levantando ligeramente su tono de voz.

\- Ya deja de molestar a mi hijo así que te exijo que lo dejes en paz – le gritaba Nana girándose y dándole la espalda a la vez que el hombre solo dejaba escapar un suspiro con pesadez mirando de reojo a su hijo quien sonreía de forma triunfal al saber que de nuevo había conseguido lo que deseaba.

Y así pasaron los años, donde los padres por su edad decidieron mudarse a un lugar mas cercano a la ciudad ya que ahora que estaban grandes les era algo pesado la vida en una granja, de la cual se quedo a cargo Giotto prometiendo que la cuidaría como ellos.

Al principio el joven de ahora 18 años cumplido su palabra, trabajando arduamente en la granja: cultivando, cosechando y cuidando a los animales que poseían… pero un día simplemente se aburrió de todo eso y empezó a buscar como entretenerse, entonces se le ocurrió una idea brillante para tener algo de compañía y no estar solo…

Al día siguiente le envió una carta a su hermana sugiriéndole la grandiosa idea de mandar a Tsunayoshi, su sobrino con el para que le ayude con la granja donde además de mandarle algo de plata por la ayuda del pequeño, asistiría a una buena escuela, ya que en esos momentos ese país tenia buenos estándares en educación. Ante tal oferta Luce acepto y mando a su hijo menor a que estuviera una temporada con su tío para ayudarle e igual para que fuera a una buena escuela.

Tsunayoshi era un joven de apenas 11 años, un niño que desbordaba inocencia con solo mirarlo e igual algo torpe pero aun así daba todo su esfuerzo en cumplir las ordenes de su tío para ayudarlo en le mantenimiento de la granja… o ese pensó en esos momentos el pequeño.

Conforme pasaban los días el pequeño noto que su tío no parecía tener intención alguna de enviarlo a la escuela e igual empezó a notar un comportamiento agresivo y brusco de parte del mayor, ya que de un momento tenia ataques de ira y le gritaba además de amenazarlo con golpearlo.

Esa noche se fue muy confundido a dormir ya que por los gritos de su tío acabo con la cena en el piso y enviado a la cama sin aceptar, pero alguno, justo cuando estaba por cerrar sus ojos y entregarse a Morfeo escucho como la puerta de su habitación se abrió y de un momento a otro su tío estaba encima suyo golpeándolo sin piedad alguna… el pequeño niño gritaba buscando hacerlo entrar en razón pensando que tenía otro ataque de ira.

\- ¡Tío para… soy yo! – gritaba desesperado, ya que por la diferencia de edad era obvio que el perdería contra el – ¡para… por favor…! - suplicaba entre lágrimas, pero justo cuando creyó que este había relacionado ya que los golpes pararon este lo sujeto fuerte de su cuello.

\- Sabes… Tsu… eres un niño muy malo – le dijo de forma lenta y con una voz que le causo escalofríos al pequeño, quien no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar cuando los golpes continuaron por varios minutos más y justo cuando se detuvieron sintió como era girado de forma brusca de la cama y despojado de su pantalón.

El pobre niño no tuvo tiempo a asimilar lo ocurrido cuando sintió como algo penetraba su interior haciéndolo soltar un grito desgarrador, pero no logro zafarse ya que el mayor ahora sujetaba sus manos… lo tenia totalmente sometido, donde las acciones no pararon hasta que el mayor estuvo saciado y satisfecho, separándose del pequeño cuerpo que se notaba ido y con lagrimas en los ojos dejando escapar pequeños sollozos.

\- Ahora eres mío Tsu e igual no debes llorar ya que todo esto es tu culpa – indico con voz suave y burlona el mayor antes de colocarse de pie, acomodarse sus ropas y salir de la habitación a paso lento, cerrando con cuidado la puerta detrás suyo.

Lamentablemente para el pequeño, la granja estaba algo lejos de la ciudad e igual sabia que estaba solo a merced de su tío, ya que esos ataques se volvieron frecuentes donde el mayor siempre le hacia saber que si el le hacía eso era porque se lo merecía… e igual que no tendría escapatoria ahora le pertenecía y jamás podría irse de su lado.

Pasaron unos meses donde Giotto se la pasaba muy bien con su pequeño y lindo sobrino, pero pronto se empezó a aburrir de él, por lo que a veces lo dejaba solo en la granja y este salía a dar paseos por los alrededores de la granja.

En una de esas tardes se encontró con un joven extranjero, al parecer de origen asiático provocando que sonriera mientras lo miraba detenidamente pensando que tal vez ya había encontrado otro nuevo juguete por lo que se acerco hasta el a paso lento.

\- Hola – le saludo de forma alegre regalándole una sonrisa coqueta.

\- Hola – le contesto el saludo de forma cordial el joven.

\- ¿Qué andas haciendo por aquí? ¿te perdiste?

\- Eh… no, solo estoy dando un paseo por el lugar.

\- Hmm… si gustas yo te puedo enseñar el lugar.

\- No gracias, prefiero hacerlo solo.

\- Pero yo tengo un auto, será mas fácil y rápido hacer ese paseo – insistió Giotto, quien se notaba algo molesto por la negativa de ese joven.

\- Am… no gracias – dijo el otro, incomodándose un poco la actitud del rubio.

Ante esas palabras un tic en el ojo apareció en el rostro del rubio, ya que a el NADIE le negaba nada, por lo que simplemente apretó los labios mientras sacaba una pistola que cargaba entre sus ropas, disfrutando la mirada de pánico del más joven.

\- A mi… nadie me dice que no – dijo apretando los dientes.

\- Oye… por favor baja eso… - decía asustado el chico, quien no lo dudo y se giro para empezar a correr, pero lamentablemente cometido un grave error al darle la espalda al rubio que sin pena o remordimiento apretó el gatillo, donde la bala le dio directo a su pecho perforándole el corazón, provocando que el cuerpo cayera al suelo con un sonido sordo.

Lo mas escalofriante de esto era ver que en el rostro del rubio no había expresión alguna, ni siquiera un rastro de remordimiento por lo que había hecho donde solo guardo su arma y tras meditarlo un poco decidido subir el cuerpo y llevarlo a algún lugar lejos para así desaparecer toda evidencia, aunque dudaba que alguien preguntara por un extranjero.

Entrada la noche Giotto regreso a casa muy contento.

\- Tsuna… mi lindo Tsu, ven te tengo un regalito – canturreo alegre, notado que su pequeño sobrino se acercaba algo temeroso a él, pero estirando sus manos para recibir el balde de metal que su tío le ofrecía.

El chico a vio con algo de duda el balde que estaba cubierto con una tela, pero al retirar la tela ahogo un grito mientras miraba con miedo y horror a su tío ya que dentro del balde había una cabeza… la cual estaba cubierta con algo de sangre.

\- Jeje… así nunca podrán reconocer su cuerpo, no te parece – indico el mayor con una sonrisa retorcida dibujada en su rostro – ahora quema esa cosa – le ordeno – o tu serás el siguiente – le grito empujándolo mientras pasaba a su lado para ingresar con calma al interior de la casa.

Tsunayoshi por miedo a que el mayor cumpliera la amenaza cumplido sus ordenes y quemo la cabeza de ese chico antes de irse a dormir.

Tras ese incidente Giotto parecía estar algo tranquilo, pero se notaba que estaba fastidiado y aburrido por lo que una tarde decidió salir a ver que encontraba y mientras conducía su auto su vista se poso en un pequeño niño… el conocía a ese pequeño niño de nombre Lampo, lo conocia bien porque en su juventud trabajo en la tienda de abarrotes de los Bobino y mirando detenidamente al niño de 9 años empezaba a imaginar todo lo que podría divertirse con él, por lo que estaciono su vehículo y bajo para paso lento y elegante para charlar con su próximo presa.

\- Hola – le saludo de forma amable.

\- Hola – le respondió el saludo el pequeño quien en ese momento jugaba con sus caballitos de juguete que su padre recién le había comprado.

\- ¿Me recuerdas?

\- Si, tu ayudabas a papa y mama en la tienda – indico alegre.

\- Jeje si, así es – dijo riendo de forma suave mientras se hincaba para quedar a su altura – veo que te gustan los caballos, sabes yo tengo una granja con varios de ellos.

\- ¿En serio? – menciono feliz el menor.

\- Así es, si quieres puedo llevarte a verlos – sugirió – pero no le sigas nada a tus padres, ya que será nuestro secreto – indico de forma divertida colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios y guiñando un ojo.

El pequeño Lampo accedió muy feliz y lo acompaño hasta la granja donde al llegar se podía notar su ilusión y felicidad por ver a sus animales favoritos.

\- Tsuna – llamo Giotto llamando a su sobrino, quien al llegar se noto desconcertado y asustado al ver a ese pequeño, ya que sabía quién era.

\- Ne ne ¿dónde están los caballos? – menciono feliz el pequeño.

El joven miro desconcertado a su tío y después al pequeño, donde al agacharse para quedarse a su altura lo miro con temor.

\- Pequeño aquí no tenemos caballos – fue lo único que dijo.

\- Que… pero… - indico asustado Lampo, ya que ahora empezaba a tener miedo al saber que tal vez estaría en problemas.

Tras eso lo único que Tsuna podía escuchar era los gritos de suplica del pobre niño mientras su tío se divertía con él, donde le pequeño fue confinado al granero atado en ese lugar y solo era visitado para saciar los bajos instintos del mayor.

Obviamente como el pequeño era alguien conocido por la comunidad, su madre alerto a al policía cuando noto que el había desaparecido tras haberlo buscado por varias horas… pero nada de eso detuvo a Giotto, al contrario eso parecía retarlo mientras seguía disfrutando de su lindo juguete… o eso pensó hasta que la visita inesperada de su madre frustro sus planes. El mayor amenazo a su sobrino de que si hablaba lo mataría y gracias al control psicológico que tenia sobre él, Tsuna simplemente obedeció como siempre.

Nana estaba alegre de ver a su hijo nuevamente e igual se asombro de ver a Tsunayoshi de visita, pero algunas tardes notaba que su hijo iba y venia del granero por lo que la curiosidad le gano haciendo que fuera a revisar el lugar. Al asomarse por la venta se asusto al notar a un pequeño amordazado en el lugar, pero se asusto al reconocer al pequeño… era el niño perdido del que hablaban en el pueblo.

\- Tranquilo pequeño, yo te ayudare – dijo angustiada, buscando entrar al lugar donde se podía ver a un pequeño maltratado, desnutrido con lagrimas en sus ojos el cual temblaba, pero en su mirada albergaba algo de esperanza pensando que al fin seria liberado de esa tortura.

\- Mama – justo en eso Giotto entro mirando algo asustado a su madre, seguido por Tsunayoshi… lo había descubierto.

\- Giotto, ¿cómo pudiste? – le regaño por primera vez ella mientras se giraba para caminar a la salida del lugar.

\- Espera yo puedo explicarlo… - decía con algo de pánico el rubio.

Tsuna por su parte por primera vez pensó que al fin seria libre de esa prisión… pero lamentablemente esa esperanza se esfumo al notar que su abuela solo fue a la entrada para tomar el hacha que había cerca de la puerta para regresar y clavarla en la cabeza del pobre peliverde sin remordimiento alguno.

\- Nada de esto es tu culpa mi cielo y ahora nadie podrá culparte de nada – hablo de forma maternal acariciando el rostro de su hijo quien por un momento estaba desconcertado por eso peor luego sonrió abrazando con amor y cariño a su madre.

\- Gracias mama – dijo con algo de burla en su voz.

Por su lado el joven solo se dejaba caer de rodillas al suelo debido a todo el pánico y miedo que sentía ya que ahora notaba con horror que su abuela estaba igual de loca que su tío y con esto quedaba confirmado que estaba confinado a esa vida llena de sufrimiento.

Ahora con el consentimiento de su madre Giotto pensó en realizar algo mas osado mientras daba un nuevo paseo por la ciudad en busca de una nueva víctima, donde su mirada se enfoco en un par de hermanos que jugaban felices en el parque.

Su ventaja en esos días es que pese a la alerta de desaparición del joven Bobino, nadie parecía ser sospechoso en esos momentos por lo que Giotto pasaba desapercibido y usando sus encantos logro hacerse con los hermanos Gokudera, quienes tuvieron el mismo destino que las victimas anteriores del rubio.

Tras aburrirse de sus juguetes el rubio hizo lo que hacía siempre, sin piedad alguna le clavo el hacha en la cabeza al menor de ellos bajo la mirada horrorizada del hermano mayor y de Tsunayoshi.

\- Anda Tsuna termina el trabajo – ordeno Giotto dándole el arma a su sobrino, quien temblaba y negaba con la cabeza.

\- No… esto no esta bien… - lamentablemente su replica solo ocasiono que el le diera una bofetada.

\- Tsunayoshi debo recordarte que esto es tu culpa, mis acciones también son tus acciones así que hazlo ya que tú también has tenido la culpa y has matado a esos niños – indico con calma.

Lamentablemente el control que ya tenia sobre el fue mayor y pese a todos sus ideales y con lagrimas en los ojos el termino el trabajo que comenzó Giotto.

Poco a poco la luz en la mirada de Tsunayoshi se fue apagando y haciendo que su personalidad cambiara, mientras buscaba obedecer para no acabar muerto, algo que complacía mucho a Giotto. Lamentablemente sus planes estaban por frustrarse gracias a cierta visita.

Tsuna tenia la costumbre de mandarle una carta a su madre cada mes donde narraba una mentira de que le iba bien en la granja con su tío e igual que estaba aprendiendo mucho en la escuela… pero esas mentiras no fueron algo creíbles para su hermana mayor… Aria conocía muy bien a su hermanito y ella presentía que algo estaba mal porque las cartas pese a llevar la letra de su adorado hermano no parecían ser escritas por el… así que decidió ir a visitarlo.

Giotto al ver a su sobrina de visita se enojo y amenazo a Tsunayoshi de guardar silencio o se despedía de su hermana… obviamente el pánico invadió al menor ya que sabía que ese monstruo era capaz de eso y más, por lo que acepto sus términos y busco fingir y mentir en presencia de su hermana mayor.

Pese a los malos intentos de ambos, Aria notaba que todo le estaban contando y narrando era una obvia mentira, pero no opino nada y espero a la noche para hablar a solas con su hermanito y confrontarlo.

\- Tsu… - le llamo moviéndolo para que despertara.

\- No… por favor… no… - murmuro el menor pensando que era su tío, pero al abrir los ojos se asombro al ver a su hermana – Aria…

\- Tsunayoshi, ¿que tienes? ¿porque estas actuando así? – dijo angustiada y preocupada acariciando su cabello.

\- No… no puedo decirte…

\- Tsu…

\- Aria por favor no me preguntes… - dijo asustado – no quiero que te mate.

\- ¿De que hablas? ¿Tsu a que le temes? – pregunto preocupada y en eso se escucho un ruido en la parte de abajo que asusto al menor, pero al notar que nada pasaba y tras la insistencia de ella logro que el le contara todo lo que había vivido desde que llego a ese lugar, pero busco que jurara que no confrontaría a Giotto y se mantendría callada por la seguridad de ambos. Aria a regañadientes acepto, pero le prometió que lo sacaría de ese problema.

Al pasar la semana Aria se marcho sin tocar el tema nuevamente y despidiéndose con una sonrisa de su hermano para regresar a casa.

Obviamente en el transcurso del viaje ella pensó seriamente en como poder ayudar a su hermanito… sabía que nadie le creería la historia de que su tío era un psicópata-asesino por lo que opto por otra solución mas razonable, así que a paso decidido fue a la embajada para pedir que ellos fueran a buscar a su hermanito quien era menor de edad y no estaba asistiendo a clases… algo que en ese tiempo era inaceptable por lo que los agentes contactaron con la policía que habia en el pueblo para ir por el menor y extraditarlo del lugar para que regresara con sus padres.

A una semana de que Aria se fue, unos oficiales tocaron a la puerta de la granja.

\- Maldito traidor, abriste la boca – dijo Giotto enojado golpeando a Tsu.

\- N… nooo… yo no… - contesto asustado.

\- Tch… ahora entretenlos en lo que escapo y mas te vale no hablar o te mato – dijo mientras buscaba escabullirse por la puerta trasera.

Por su lado los oficiales entraron a la casa, notando que la casa parecía estar vacía pero al revisar con cuidado el lugar encontraron al pequeño que buscaban escondido en el armario hecho bolita y temblando, ellos lo llevaron consigo mientras Giotto escapaba a la casa de su madre, donde Nana no dudo en ayudar a su hijo a fugarse apoyándolo en todo y sugiriéndolo que escaparan a otro país para que no pudieran atraparlos.

Tsunayoshi al ver que los días pasaban y su tío no aparecía se armo de valor para contarles la verdad a los oficiales, quienes le miraban impresionados ante sus palabras… al principio noto que no le creían por lo que dijo algo que hizo cambiar de opinión a los oficiales.

\- Yo… puedo mostrarles donde enterré sus cuerpos – indico triste – todos están en la granja…

Movidos por la curiosidad ellos regresaron a la propiedad donde al cavar en los lugares indicados por el joven encontraron restos de cuerpos humanos… algo que sorprendió al joven notando que su tío había movido los cadáveres a otro lado, pero las muestras fueron suficientes para identificar a los niños perdidos.

 **Al pasar los días y después de 2 meses de búsqueda la policía encontró a Giotto y a su madre refugiados en un pueblo cercano, donde les arrestaron y llevaron a juicio… al principio Nana realizo su ultimo acto de amor incondicional hacia su hijo echándose la culpa de los asesinatos, pero pese a eso no logro salvar a su hijo adorado.**

 **Al mes de ser arrestado Giotto fue llevado a juicio, donde gracias a su narcisismo y egocentrismo el mismo decidió ser su propio abogado… algo que no le ayudo en nada y fue condenado a la horca por sus crímenes.**

 **Lo curioso de esto es que muchos dicen que las ultimas palabras de Giotto justo antes de morir fueron: "no, por favor…", irónicamente era una frase que casi todas sus victimas emplearon a la hora de pedirle piedad para que dejara de torturarlas.**

 **Por su lado Tsunayoshi, regreso a casa donde tras algunos años empezó a recuperarse, aunque el sentía que aun no estaban saldados todos sus crímenes, por que si… pese a ser una victima en todo eso Giotto se aseguro de traumarlo y hacerle creer que el también tenía la culpa; así que entro al ejército para servir y ayudar a los demás, donde pensó que tal vez así podría olvidar su pasado… algo que sucedió por un tiempo.**

 **Lo malo es que ese sujeto le dejo una marca profunda la cual lo atormentaba… o mas bien me sigue atormentando y ahora miro con detenimiento el cuerpo sin cabeza que estoy enterrando en este viejo sitio que alguna vez fue mi cárcel… solo que ahora YO SOY EL QUE MANDA AQUÍ y tu eres mi cómplice, así que me debes obedecer o te matare.**


End file.
